Forbidden Fruits
by Mizuki 8D
Summary: A Whole new twist on Twilight. About three things I am absolutely positive. First , Edward is a the enemy. Second, there is a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant, That part might be -that part thirsted for me. And third, I'm unbelievable and irritably in love with HIM!
1. Beginning

Forbidden Fruits

Sorry guys for putting my Bleach Fan fiction on hold but here's my new series to make up for it's lose. ( Bella doesn't exist yet, and Paul has imprinted)

R&R Please!

**''- **mean thoughts

""- speaking

Couples: Carlisle & Esme , Em & Rose , Jaz & Alice , Paul & Quil

3 Soon to-be: Edward & Jake

* * *

About three things I am absolutely **positive.**

First , Edward is a the enemy.

Second, there is a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant,

That part might be -that part thirsted for me.

And third, I'm **unbelievable** and **irritably** in love with **HIM!**

* * *

**Ed POV:**

It's a lovely Saturday morning- a perfect day for an hunt. I'm watching the 2012 Olympics with my bros. Em and Jaz, when Alice came out of nowhere jumping into my lap crying.

" What wrong, Alice ?" I asked her trying to calm her while she clings to me. " Y-your future ... I cant see it...no longer!" she whimpers as I wipe her bloody tears away. I try to understand her but a cant so I listening to her thoughts. I read her mind to find, she saw my future filled nothing but...darkness when brought her to tears.

"I know .Alice am not going anywhere, you know your vision aren't 100%."

When she finally calmed down Jaz. Carried his wife to their bedroom , leaving me and Em in the living room. "I'll go tell Carlisle" I told Em before heading towards his office.

**Jake POV:**

I was doing my daily portal on the Rez. treaty line, when Quil tackled me from the side. "W-what the hell Quil!?" I yelled

"Paul told me to come and relieve you" he grinned from on top of me.

" Well lets go before Paul gets jealous" I laughed.

'**It been two months since Paul imprinted on Quil and they been dog happy.' **Quil helped me up and we jogged to Jared's, when we arrived Quil fled into Paul arms were he laid-back on the couch. I headed into the kitchen, to grab one of Embry's delicious muffins. I walked into find Sam and Jared caught in a serious conversation at the table while Embry pulled out his huge muffins from the oven. " Smelling Good, Embry" I smiled sitting down at the table with Sam and Jared.

" Morn Jake" Jared nodded to me and I nodded back.

" Jake" Sam acknowledge, " Sam" I acknowledge back.

Quil, Paul and Emily walked in just as Embry was setting out the muffins and OJ.

"Sup, Jake" Emily grinned; "Sup"

Everyone grabbed a cup of OJ and a muffin, While Sam filled everyone in with in portal schedules.

"First watch goes to Paul, Quil and Emily at nine-thirty tonight" Sam mumbled with a muffin in his mouth. "Second watch is Me, Jared and Emily at eleven-thirty tonight" He nodded to Emily.

" Jake tonight your first Heat, so you won't do watch tonight" Emily smiled

"Wait! What?" I yelled coughing up some muffin.

"This is your first Blue Moon since you turned sixteen" she informed me.

" What about Quil his sixteen too?" I pouted

"He'll be fine, has Paul" She rolled her eyes at my whining.

"UGH!" I groaned. **'It's not fair'**

Jared must have saw my discomfort for be left out and said.

"How about i stay him, Sam" Jared offered. "I don't need you to baby sit me" I moaned.

" No that be a great idea" Sam nodded.

"B-but..." I tried to refuse , though Sam didn't allow it.

"GRR...He'll stay with you" He growled. I bowed my head " Yes, Alpha". Sam sighed " I'm sorry am trying to keep you safe". "From what?" I asked, "When a Alpha Beta like you goes into heat there's a fight over you" he said like he was repeating what was told to him. I nodded and asked.

'What an Alpha Beta?" He grinned and only replied " A strong willed beta"

**Ed POV**

I told Carlisle about Alice vision and asked what it meant. He replied " It could mean two things ,you will encounter a werewolf or certain death"

"A mutt on our land" Em growled entering the office with Jaz "We don't know yet" Carlisle replied. " What do we know ?" Jaz asked.

" That's it's going to be a wolf" Alice smiled running into Jaz embrace. " How you know that?" Em asked. She Smiled and said "I had another vision , and in this vision Edward embraced the darkness"

"Well, that's a relief " Esme smiled with Rose following her. "So what do?" Rose asked irritably. "We wait until the darkness comes" Alice smiles.

' **Which is very soon, yeah someone new to play with' **

"I heard that Alice" I groan

* * *

Well that's the first chapter , I hoped you enjoy it and want more. I also can't write how Jake imprints on Edward and how they become friend to lovers despite everyone else. Also, I hope you love my side couples as much as I do :D.

Spoiler: Bella is going to be mate with someone or someone's in the third chapter

-Mizuki 8D


	2. Midnight Affair

_Midnight affair _

Sorry guys for taking so long on this chapter i just wanted it to be good, please don't shoot me with sliver. Now enjoy the story love ya!

Jake Pov

I'm laying in his arms as he tells me how much he loves me. I never been so happy in all my life. He brushed my hair away from my face and turned me towards him, He lean in and everything went dark.

Edward POV

eleven-thirty as come around and am out on a unt away from Alice. I just got tired of her trying to convince me to agree to the things she either wants to do or will do to my mate.I'm walking north from the house until I arrived in a field of flowers. The site was breathtaking and felt a deja vu feeling. I turned to taking in my surrounds , when I was hit with a wave of eminence sweet scent. That sent my senses through the roof. I cocked my head and ran full speed towards it.

Jake POV

It was finally eleven-thirty, Jared and I are sitting on my wrecked coach watching the damn Animal Channel, today they were talking about the mating season for wolves. Jared thinks it will help when "my heat hits" he says. I really haven't been paying attention to the screen. The narrator finally starts talking about Alpha Beat's heat.

'_Wolves Alpha Beat mating season is different from any other animal type heats. When a alpha beat mate they tend to try to catch a future mate eyes,'_ The Narrator says as two Alpha males stalk an Alpha beta in the canadian brook forest.

"Pay close attention,jake' Jared laughs quietly.

"To what?"

"How the Beta reacts"

"Hmm...Fine " I mumbled.

'Both_ Alpha males slowly entered the Beta's territory' _ The Narrator whispers. On the Screen to males stalk a beta.

'_Even though it's natural for two males to fight over mate, this time the beta chooses the one who can the beta's eyes first. The first male walks even closer into the beta's territory. she feels threatened so, she growls, the male still inches in. Making her growl even more and gets lower than strikes at the male. She gets her mouth around the Alpha neck and bites down hard and lets go, sending the weak Alpha running away.'_

"Why-What. Why did he strike?" I asked

''Because, he broke contact with her, While entering her territory'' jared laughed. I thinking he found my reaction assuming.

"Oh?"

Edward Pov

I ran and ran for the scent that made me hard . The closer I got the hard I , suddenly something made me stop in my tracks. **'What is it ?'** I thought. I sat down on nearby log, when i heard a growl. I turned towards the bush it come from, just to meted with a pair Golden-Brown eyes, the power the was held was so strong and full of lust. The closer it got the stronger the lovely scent became.

' **Is this my mate?'** I wondered . **'Is this lovely animal my mate , which is also my enemy?'**

All my thoughts came to a stop , when we meet eyes which sent chills down my back. In this moment i knew , I found my mate. My heart was finally feel with so much love.

Jake POV

After watching that life changing video , I officially am terrified of childbirth. I stayed cuddled into my coach, when jared asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Really?! you have to ask!"

"Sorry", he laughed at my frightened and confused face.

The wall clock the sat behind the tv struck twelve and suddenly. I was so horny . I slowly turned to Jared who eyes was wide as baseballs.

''Jake, I-'' He whispered sliding closer to me on the coach . I growl a little, he hesitated a little but still try to hold eye contact with me; But failed. I didn't tear out his throat like what happened on TV, I just licked his cheek as if saying **"It's Ok"**. I got off the coach leaving jard there looking lost and a bulge in his pants. I ran out the house in a hurry I was in a sense scared and terrified. I ran and ran until I came across to what smelled like a cullen, in which i started to growled. But, this time the smell has changed it had a sweet and tangy scent to it, that literally made my want to drool. I crept into the brushes, when hear me turned to me and held full eye contact never breaking it. I crept closer revealing us to each other. My undying lust exploded sending me into shivers.

'Jakey, come here please' he called

I whimpered and ran into his arms. 'Yes, good boy' he purred into my ear; as he slid his hand down my super short shorts. pushing his hands between the cheeks of my ass.

'Aww! Mmmm!'

'yea, your a slut puppy aren't you' he kissed my neck, making whimper even more.

'I'll give you a good treat tonight, pup' he growled biting into my neck, making cry out . He laughed at my need and grinded his dick against mine.

'Yes, please' I cried

'Please, what ?'

'Please, F-fuck me ' I whispered

'I can't hear you' He growled turned ramming up against a tree.

'F-Fuck now !'

'Good , Pup' He purred

Sorry for taking so long, I moved to the coast and started school. I finally got relaxed into the new this here. So , please don't burned me *Hides behind Jacob*

**~ 'til next time ;3**


	3. UPDATE

Hey, sorry guys this isn't and update but an apology. Am so for the late update but believe me, I will update on the December 22. Also, the only stories that are getting update are the story you vote for on my poll. So, please come to decision on the 20th, I really want to update these stories though I won't if there isn't anybody reading them. But, thank you for those reviewers.


End file.
